


In Every Universe

by TobytheWise



Series: Toby's SH Bingo [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universes, Bodyswap, Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, Ghosts, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Omega Alec Lightwood, Warlock Alec Lightwood, barista alec, cat alec, dimension hopping, mma fighter alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: After Alec touches a magical cat statue, he's thrown into alternate universe after alternate universe. The only thing keeping Alec grounded is realizing in every universe and dimension, Magnus is somewhere beside him.Meanwhile, Magnus is left to deal with all the alternate Alec's.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Toby's SH Bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544428
Comments: 56
Kudos: 523
Collections: SHBingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shadowhunterbingo :D Chapter one is 'Interdimensional Travel' and Chapter Two is 'Alliance Rune'

Alec walks through the loft, letting out a sigh of relief at finally being home. All he wants to do is park his ass onto the sofa, snuggle up with his husband, and eat take out. If he’s lucky, he’ll have a few drinks and fall asleep pleasantly buzzed. 

Alec feels his lips curl up, his belly filling with warmth as he hears Magnus humming in the other room. He follows the sound through the loft, finding Magnus in his apothecary. Alec has been fascinated by Magnus’ work room since the first day he’d entered it. And can you blame him? It’s filled with interesting jars and pretty artifacts. Not to mention, Alec’s pretty sure there’s something new every time he steps inside. 

“Alexander,” Magnus greets with a wide smile, beckoning him in. Alec steps forward, dipping his head down to kiss Magnus hello. Magnus’ hand pets his cheek, making him smile against Magnus’ lips. “How was your day?”

Alec lets out a long breath. “Long. I’m happy to finally be home.”

“Hmm,” Magnus hums. “I just have to finish this potion and then I’ll summon us some food. Whatever you like.”

“Sounds good,” Alec says, dipping down to steal one more kiss before stepping back and letting Magnus get back to work. 

Alec debates taking a shower while Magnus works but instead he takes a moment to lean against the wall, just watching as Magnus carefully adds things to the bubbling pot, stirring it slowly. His face is set in a line of concentration as he bites his bottom lip. Alec thinks he’s beautiful. 

Looking away, something catches Alec’s eye. He steps over to one of Magnus’ many shelves, finding a golden cat statue. Alec gets closer, looking it over. “Hey, Magnus? What’s this?”

Magnus looks up in question. “Oh. That’s the kitty of fertility.”

Alec freezes, his hand stopping in mid air. “I’m sorry. The what now?”

Magnus snorts. “I’m sorry. I’m teasing you, darling. That’s a statue I picked up from an old friend of mine. Said something about cats being natural tricksters.”

“Right,” Alec says with a slow nod. He shrugs before running a finger over the cat’s head, mimicking petting it. 

Golden magic surges over him in an instant, stealing his breath, and making everything go black.

~~~

Alec comes back to himself all at once. With one breath, he’s standing in front of that damn golden cat, and the next he’s somewhere completely different. It’s worse than any portal whiplash he’s ever felt. He sucks in a deep breath, the aroma of coffee hitting his senses. Looking around, Alec realizes with a start that he’s at a coffee shop. Or rather, behind the counter of a coffee shop. 

“You okay?” Jace asks him from the counter, running his fingers through his blonde hair. They’re wearing matching blue aprons and when Alec looks at the cup in his hand, he realizes with a start that the shop is called ‘Java Jace’. 

“Yeah,” Alec says with a nod, trying to play everything off. “Just zoned out for a minute. No big deal.”

Jace nods, going back to taking orders. Alec looks down at the cup in one hand, the tin filled with frothy milk in the other. Somehow he just  _ knows _ exactly what he needs to do. Carefully, he pours in the milk, watching as it pools perfectly against the black coffee. He even finishes it off with a little leaf design. 

“Here you go,” he says, sliding the cup over the counter to a woman who gives him a wide smile. 

He leans back, his hips against the counter. How the hell did he know how to do that? Alec has never in his life made a latte like that. Never learned to make freaking  _ latte art _ . And how the hell did he get  _ here _ ? Where even  _ is here _ ?

“Hey, man,” Jace murmurs, checking his hip against Alec’s. “Let’s switch. Your regular’s gonna be here any second.”

“My regular?”

Jace rolls his eyes playfully. “Yeah. The guy you’re working up the nerves to give your phone number to. Izzy and I have a pool going so honestly sooner would be better,” Jace explains with a wide smile. “Better yet, do it today and I’ll split the pool with you.”

Alec’s mouth opens and closes a few times before he groans. “You guys are the worst, you know that right?”

“Just trying to make a buck over your pain.” Jace shrugs. “Basically just our average Tuesday.”

Jace looks like he’s gonna say more but he just gets a glint in his eyes before nodding towards the register. Alec turns, his belly erupting into butterflies when he finds Magnus there, waiting for him. Alec walks over, his eyes never leaving Magnus’. Now this? This is familiar. 

“Alexander,” Magnus greets, his lips curling up into a flirtatious smile. “Lovely to see you today.”

Alec smiles back, tapping his fingers against the counter. There’s some nerves playing in his belly and he wonders if those nerves belong to  _ him _ or coffee shop him. Either way, he knows Magnus like the back of his hand. “The pleasure’s all mine,” he says playfully. Magnus seems to be taken aback by that before his face breaks out into a wide smile. “What can I get for you today?”

Magnus leans forward. “I’ll try the white chocolate latte.”

“Coming right up,” Jace says, already getting to work making it. 

Magnus swipes his card and Alec takes a moment to take him in. He’s so much like  _ his _ Magnus that it makes his chest ache. He has no idea why he’s here but already he misses Magnus, wishes he was back home. 

When Jace slides the cup over, Alec intercepts it, wanting to help out his coffee shop counterpart. Picking up a sharpie, Alec gives Magnus a wink and writes his number on the cup. “Text me later and we’ll set up a date.”

Magnus runs his thumb over the number and nods. “I’ve been flirting with you for months, darling.” He pauses, looking up into Alec’s eyes. “What changed?”

Alec shrugs. “I just realized what I was missing out on. I don’t wanna miss anymore time, Magnus.”

That’s answer enough for Magnus because he smiles, giving them both a wave before walking out the door. He only has a moment of joy before everything goes black again. 

~~~

When Alec opens his eyes again, he’s still not home. There are bright lights all around him, his body sore and tacky with sweat. Something hits him full force in the jaw and the entire left side of his face radiates with pain. It only takes him a moment to look down at his hands, finding them taped up. He’s in a ring, a crowd all around him screaming and yelling, cheering him on. 

Alec gets into a fighting stance, letting his Shadowhunter training mix with the natural feel of this Alec’s body. This Alec is apparently an MMA fighter and Alec is lucky enough to drop in during his big fight. Great. 

Alec takes another hit to the face as he’s getting his bearings. But once he does, it’s game on! 

Even without his runes, Alec is strong, he’s fast. He waits for his opponent to strike again before blocking and relatiating. Hit after hit reigns down on the other man. He tries to block but Alec is faster, laying in with a flurry of fists. To the ribs, to the jaw, to the stomach. Over and over and over. Alec’s filled with adrenaline, his heart beating in time with the crowd. His breathing is harsh and straining in his ears. 

It doesn’t take long before the man opposite him is on the ground, the ref calling out a knock out. Alec raises his hands in the air more out of muscle memory than his own decision. This body knows when it’s won, knows how it needs to celebrate. He smiles wide, spitting out his mouthguard.

Magnus is there, stepping into the ring and hugging Alec despite how sweaty and bloody he is. And Alec can’t take it. His heart is soaring, the crowd chanting ‘Lightwood! Lightwood! Lightwood!’ He takes Magnus face between his palms and kisses him, right there in front of everyone. 

There are reporters taking pictures, cameras shining bright but Alec only has eyes for one. 

“Alexander,” Magnus says gently, his face a mask of shock. “We always talked about going public when you won this fight. But I wasn’t sure if you meant it or not.”

“Of course I meant it,” Alec says, feeling the way his chest longs for Magnus, the way this Alec’s heart breaks at keeping him a secret for so long. “Just let them try to come for us now. I’m a title holder, you’re the best trainer in the country. And if anyone says anything I’ll just knock them out too,” he adds with a wide smile that’s beginning to make his cheeks grow sore with how wide it is. “I love you.”

Magnus’ smile back makes Alec’s belly break out in butterflies. “I love you, too.” This time when they kiss, it’s not spontaneous and reckless. It’s perfect. And that’s when everything goes black. 

~~~

Alec opens his eyes, letting out a wide yawn, stretching his entire body out. An unfamiliar noise leaves his mouth but he doesn’t focus on it, not when he’s laid out in the sun, his body relaxed and comfortable. There’s a warm body pressed up against his and instinctively, Alec knows it’s Magnus. 

Magnus licks at his ear and that’s when Alec’s eyes widen. He turns his head, finding a  _ cat _ there. Alec stands up, realizing in horror that he’s on four legs instead of two. He looks down at himself. Oh god, he’s a freaking  _ cat! _

Magnus makes a questioning meow, his eyes watching Alec’s every movement. Those eyes are so familiar, so like Magnus’ warlock eyes. It makes something inside Alec’s chest loosen. In every world, even as  _ cats _ , they end up together. 

Alec leans down, bumping his head against Magnus’ and Magnus makes a happy little chirping noise. 

“Hello, little ones,” a voice says, coming into the house. Alec looks up, finding a man that makes his chest go warm with fondness. This person is their owner and cat Alec loves them, trusts them. “How’re my boys today?”

Magnus meows, running over to greet their owner, weaving between his legs and demanding attention. If Alec could smile in this form he would be grinning from ear to ear. Their owner, who happens to be Ragnor, though he’s missing his horns and green skin, telling Alec that he’s human rather than warlock, comes and sits on the couch, opening his arms so both Alec and Magnus can sit in his lap and get pets. 

Ragnor tells them both about his day as he slowly pets over their backs. Alec closes his eyes, enjoying the closeness, feeling loved. His chest begins to vibrate without his permission. Ragnor makes a happy noise in return, cooing at him. Alec isn’t sure if he’s fallen asleep or if it’s just time for another jump but he’s happy to know in a different universe, he’s happy and content and taken care of like this. 

~~~

This time when Alec opens his eyes, he’s back in the loft. He looks around, his heart hammering in his chest. Is he back home? 

There’s a knock on the door and Alec raises his brow, wondering who the hell could be here. As he walks, he begins taking things in. It’s messier than usual, books and blankets thrown about. Somehow, the place feels  _ different _ . He reaches out to open the door only to freeze. His arms are blank. Not a rune in sight. 

Opening the door, Alec’s breath stutters in his chest. Standing before him is Magnus. Who, in this universe, is apparently a Shadowhunter, complete with runes. Alec suddenly realizes the kink that Magnus has developed with his own runes back home. They are  _ very _ attractive and Alec’s mouth waters with the desire to lick and kiss them on Magnus’ body. 

“Alexander,” Magnus greets with a smile, stepping in. 

“Magnus,” Alec says back, floundering on what to say. If Magnus is a Shadowhunter then is Alec--?

Alec raises his hands, startling further when orange magic flickers between his finger tips. “Holy shit,” he murmurs to himself, closing his eyes and savoring the feeling of magic in his body. It makes him feel powerful in a way that reminds him of his runes, only a different brand of power. 

“Alexander? Are you alright?”

Alec opens his eyes, smiling over at Magnus who’s leaning against the wall watching him. He’s dressed to impress, just as always. His black pants tight, tucked into his combat boots. His undershirt is plain with a bright coat over the top. He’s wearing a fucking  _ thigh holster _ and Alec feels himself growing hard in his pants. Why is that so  _ hot _ ? 

He’s so at ease in the loft that Alec can only conclude that they’re together in this universe. Or Magnus is very, very cocky. Either way, Alec can’t stop himself. He steps forward, taking Magnus’ face between his palms and kissing him. A jolt of pleasure slides down his spine before he’s pulling back. 

“Fuck,” he hisses out. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Nonsense,” Magnus says straight away, his face breaking out into a wide smile. “You shouldn’t have  _ stopped _ .”

Alec puts a hand on Magnus’ chest, stopping him. “You don’t understand. I’m not your Alec.”

“What?”

“Would you believe me if I said I’m actually a different Alec who touched a stupid golden cat and is now jumping from dimension to dimension?”

Magnus raises his eyebrow. “What’s your normal universe like?”

Alec snorts. “I’m actually a Shadowhunter. And you’re a Warlock?”

Magnus pulls out a little blade, twirling it between his fingers as they talk. Alec can’t pull his eyes away. All that fluid motion that Alec is used to from Magnus working his magic is present in the Shadowhunter version as well. “I bet you look sexy in runes, darling.”

“And you look incredible in them now.”

Magnus looks him over for a moment before his face turns serious. “Do you by chance have this one back home?” he asks, unbuttoning his shirt. The look on Magnus’ face tells him this is serious. Too bad the universe decides now is the time to jump Alec to another universe. Bastard. 

~~~

Alec is so tired of this already. How many universes is he gonna have to deal with before he’s back home?

This time when he opens his eyes, he lets out a groan of displeasure. His entire body is sore and overly heated. He’s sweating bullets. Alec tries to roll over but freezes. His cock is hard and throbbing so intensely it’s almost painful. And his ass is. Well. It’s  _ wet _ ?

He turns around, finding Magnus laying beside him. Without his conscious decision, Alec buries his face against Magnus’ throat. By the fucking Angel. He smells  _ divine _ . Like everything Alec’s ever wanted in life, like he holds every answer. His ass gets even wetter and he lets out a whimper. 

“Oh, my omega,” Magnus murmurs as he’s stirred awake. “Is your heat hitting again? Need me to knot you?”

Alec’s body breaks out in goosebumps, his stomach flipping. He has no idea what knotting means but his body knows that’s what he needs. And he needs it bad, more than he needs air. 

Alec whimpers again. His right hand digs into Magnus’ peck. This feeling is all consuming, so freaking intense. It has him swinging his leg over Magnus’ waist, straddling his lap. It makes him grind down against Magnus’ cock, moaning in pleasure at the feeling. 

“Oh god,” he gasps out. What the actual fuck is happening to him? Why is his butt all wet? Why does Magnus have a fucking bite mark on his throat? Why are his eyes turning blood red? Why is Alec hot and sweaty and fucking _ horny _ ?

This time when Alec is jumped to a different dimension he’s fucking  _ happy _ about it. 

~~~

As much as Alec is glad to be out of whatever the hell  _ that _ universe was all about, he can’t say he’s happy to be where he is now. He’s mostly confused, to be honest. He tries touching the wall, only to have his hand go through it. 

“Hello?”

“Shh,” someone shushes him. “Wait for it.”

Alec’s eyes widen, recognizing Magnus’ voice. So he waits silently. He can hear someone walk into the house, the floors creaking as the person walks through the house. Two people seem to be whispering to each other and Alec can tell they wield a flashlight. 

“Quiet, Clary,” Simon says. “I think I heard something.”

What the hell are Clary and Simon doing here?

“It was nothing, Simon. Ghosts aren’t real!”

“They so are!”

After another moment, the two of them walk into the room Alec is in. They stare at him with wide eyes, the color draining from their faces. After another moment, the door slams behind them and Magnus comes out, screaming at the top of his lungs. 

Clary and Simon scream right along with him before they’re scrambling out of the room, right out the front door. 

Magnus laughs and laughs and laughs. He laughs so long and so hard that Alec can’t help but join in, laughing right along with him. Is this their life in this universe? Scaring dumb teenagers for fun?

“That was amazing, darling. Did you see their faces?”

“Were you an actor in another life?” Alec says, his voice joking. 

Magnus looks at him with fondness, turning and walking through the wall. It’s creepy to see. But Alec follows behind, unsurprised when he goes through the wall as well. They sit in the living room together, content to just enjoy each other’s company until their next victim comes along. 

This time when Alec jumps, it’s with a fond smile playing at his lips, his ghost hand resting on top of Magnus’ unfeeling.

~~~

Alec’s chest is filled with fondness and contentedness. He feels at peace. His hand is running through soft hair and when he looks down, he smiles when he finds Magnus’ head resting in his lap. To his right is a small boy who leans against him, cuddled against Alec’s chest.  _ Max _ is brain supplies.  _ His son _ .

Alec looks forward, finding them watching the latest superhero movie, one of Max’s favorites. 

Alec wonders if there’s a Max in his universe. Maybe a little warlock who needs a family. Resolve thrums through his veins. He’s going to look into it when he gets back home. 

The picture here is near perfect. He’s got a family. His eyes dart to his hand, finding a simple silver band around his ring finger. There are pictures of them on the walls. 

Max looks up. “Are you paying attention?” he whispers, his brows wrinkled in pretend seriousness. 

“Of course.”

“So you weren’t just daydreaming about Papa again?”

Alec rolls his eyes as Magnus lets out an amused snort from his place against Alec’s thigh. 

“Are  _ you _ paying attention?”

“Not really,” Max admits. “I’m really tired. And I’m too excited for tomorrow. First day of school and all.”

“You’ll do great,” Alec says, running his fingers through Max’s curly hair. “And you have all the same classmates from last year,” he tells his son, somehow knowing it’s the truth. 

“I know. Just jittery.”

Magnus sits up, stretching his arms over his head before leaning over and kissing Max’s temple. “Tomorrow night we’ll have whatever you want for dinner. How’s that sound?”

Max’s face breaks out into a wide smile. “What if I want ice cream?”

Magnus’ eyes narrow. “You did say  _ anything _ ,” Alec teases. 

“You’re both the worst. I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Because we’re both really cute,” Max says with a laugh. 

This time when Alec is pulled away, he’s a little sad. He’s going to miss Max until they meet in his world. 

~~~

Before Alec even opens his eyes, he knows he’s back home in the right dimension. He blinks slowly, sitting up from the couch. Turning to the left, he finds Magnus, looking at him with cautious eyes. 

Alec sinks further against the couch, smiling. “Guess I’m finally back home.”

“Alexander?  _ My _ Alexander?”

Alec nods before getting a lapful of warlock. They wrap their arms around each other, content to just hold each other now that they’re reunited. “I really have to stop touching stuff in your apothecary.” 

Magnus slaps his chest. “Yes. Your insistent touching and sniffing is going to get us into trouble one of these days!”

Alec’s hand run up Magnus’ back as he leans away only enough for Alec to kiss Magnus’ lips. “I’ll always come home.”

Magnus runs his hand over Alec’s face, caressing his cheek. “I met some very interesting Alec’s today. One of them was even a warlock.” His eyes search Alec’s before he adds, “and he gave me a very interesting rune.”

“Warlock Alec gave you a rune?”

“Mhmm,” Magnus hums. “A very, very important rune.”

Alec’s hands tighten around Magnus’ hips. “Alright. Did he draw it for you?”

Magnus nods but just then, Alec phone pings with a new message. His brows furrow, his heart picks up speed. “By the Angel,” Alec hisses out, excitement taking root. “Magnus. We have to go right now. The rune can wait.”

“What is it, Alec?”

“There’s a child at the Institute, dropped off with a note.”

“Oh, that’s awful.”

Alec nods as he picks up his coat. “It is. The baby’s a warlock.” Alec takes Magnus’ hand in his own. “Magnus. His name is Max.”

Magnus puts on his own jacket before opening a portal. Without any more explanation, Alec already knows Magnus is on the same wavelength, already on board. “Tell me everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance Rune

Magnus’ brows wrinkle as he concentrates, waiting for the perfect moment to add the next ingredient. This potion he’s currently working on is very tempermental and one wrong move or wrong timing will void its usefulness. His eyes flick up only a moment to take his husband in. Alexander is looking through his things, just as he always does when he’s in Magnus’ space. Magnus is always in awe of Alec’s fascination, loving that the Shadowhunter loves his practice, loves his apothecary. There was a time Magnus worried this place would be off putting for a Shadowhunter but as always, Alec is a surprise. 

Just before Magnus can add the final ingredient, Alec is touching that golden cat he’d recently brought home. Magnus freezes, watching with wide eyes as his husband is encased in gold magic. 

“Alec?”

Alec’s entire body freezes. Then after another moment, his hands move, his fingers curled almost like he’s holding two invisible cups in his hands, one prepared to pour into the other. 

“Alexander?”

Alec turns towards him, his eyes wide. Magnus watches as his cheeks turn brilliantly pink. But he frowns when Alec’s face turns to that of panic. 

“Are you okay?”

“Magnus!” Alec says, his voice cracking a bit at the end. Alec closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Then he looks down at his hands, only now just realizing there’s nothing actually in them. Alec looks around, his breathing picking up speed, his eyes widening further. “Oh god. Where  _ am _ I?”

The pieces fall into place quickly after that. “You’re not  _ my _ Alexander. Are you?”

Alec’s mouth opens and closes a few times, his hand gesturing between himself and Magnus. “Wait. We’re  _ together _ ?”

Magnus smiles wide, lifting his left hand. “Married even.”

“Holy shit,” Alec murmurs, sounding equal parts stunned and awed. He’s adorable, reminding Magnus of Alec before they’d gotten together. His heart flutters in his chest, fondness thrumming through him. He likes being reminded of how far they’ve come. 

Alec’s hands finally fall to his sides. He stares at Magnus looking oh so lost. It pains Magnus and he’s quick to make it better. “Come along, darling,” he says, gesturing for Alec to follow him. “Let’s go sit down.”

Before they can make it to the sofa, Alec’s body begins to shimmer once more with golden magic. Alec looks at him with wide eyes before freezing a moment. Between one breath and another, there’s a new Alec standing here and it’s obvious it’s not  _ his _ yet. Tonight’s apparently going to be a long night. 

Alec blinks quickly, his eyes focusing on Magnus before he’s taking a swing. Magnus is quick to duck, his heart beating rapidly against his ribs. He makes a noise of distress before Alec is freezing, his fighting stance dropping as he takes a step back. 

“What the fuck?  _ Magnus _ ?” His eyes dart around, finding himself in the loft instead of where ever he just came from. 

“Were you in the middle of a fight?” 

Magnus’ stomach sink. What the hell is  _ his _ Alec being dropped into? He hopes with everything that he’s okay. 

“You could say that,” Alec says slowly, crossing his arms over his chest, bringing himself to his full height. “I’m an MMA fighter. I was about to gain the title too.” 

Magnus tilts his head. “Well, my Alec is sure to secure that for you, I have no doubt, darling.”

Alec lets out a groan of frustration, flopping down onto the couch and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Right. I’ve been training for this fight for  _ months _ .” Then his eyes widen. “I had  _ plans _ for when I won this fight. Damn it.”

“What sorta plans?”

Alec shakes his head, letting out a self depreciating snort. “I was going to officially come out. You know, I think I know what actually happened. While in the ring, that guy knocked me out, didn’t he? This is all in my head while I’m laid out on the mat.”

Magnus opens his mouth to correct him but thinks better of it. Maybe it’s better for Alec to think that than know the truth. “Damn. I was so sure I had him beat.”

He leans his head against the back of the sofa, looking over at Magnus with a goofy smile. Magnus reaches over, caressing Alec’s cheek, just needing a moment to feel him. Alec’s grin widens. “Ya know, if this is all in my head, there’s no stopping us from. Ya know.”

Magnus opens his mouth to respond when Alec freezes, that golden shimmer back. Magnus only has a moment to wonder what sort of Alec will be next before he’s already here. This Alec tenses, looking wildly all around. Magnus leans forward so Alec can make eye contact with him only to have Alec make a hissing noise and scurry off the sofa. 

Magnus watches with wide eyes as Alec moves on all fours, diving under the dining room table, cowering under it. He’s absolutely terrified as he hides, curling in on himself as much as he can. 

What sort of Alec is this? To be so scared of Magnus. Alec makes another noise and something inside Magnus’ head clicks into place. He leans down slowly as not to startle Alec again. Once they’re on the same level, he lets his glamour fall, showing off his golden cat eyes. 

Alec instantly perks up, if he had animal ears in this form they’d be standing up in interest. Magnus makes a cooing noise, holding out his hand for Alec. To his delight, Alec moves forward, running his nose over Magnus’ hand, letting Magnus pet his hair. Alec makes another sound, almost like a pleased hum as Magnus helps him out from under the table. 

So it would seem, in some other universe, Alec is what appears to be a cat? 

That’s just too much for Magnus’ brain to comprehend at the moment. This day is strange enough without this little revelation. 

As carefully as he can, Magnus helps Alec back onto the couch, letting him sit down and relax. Alec continues to stare at him with wide, slow blinking eyes. It’s almost unnerving. Alec is here but he’s also very much  _ not _ . His eyes are seeing him but at the same time they’re unseeing. 

When the golden shimmer returns, Magnus lets out a breath of relief, hoping the next Alec is not like that. The new Alec looks around the loft in interest before he’s standing quickly, looking over at Magnus and freezing. “ _ Magnus _ ?”

“Hello, darling.”

Alec looks down at his arms, grumbling out a, “I’m a fucking  _ Shadowhunter _ ?”

Magnus tilts his head, instantly intrigued. “You know what a Shadowhunter is?”

“Of course. I’m a warlock. And in my world you’re a Shadowhunter. By Lilith this is fucking weird. I feel weird. I miss my magic.”

Magnus stands up too, compelled to get closer. A smirk plays at his lips as he shifts his eyes, letting his glamour fall and showing Alec his true eyes. Alec sucks in a sharp breath before he’s smiling right back. 

“Your warlock mark is sexier than mine. I’m not sure that’s fair.”

“And what is your mark, darling?”

Alec steps closer into Magnus’ space, making his breath catch. “My Magnus loves them. He makes me appreciate them in a way I never have before him.” It’s so like what  _ his _ Alexander has done for his eyes. Alec grips Magnus’ wrist, pulling the sleeve up and frowning. “You don’t? Oh hell. Give me a sharpie right now, Magnus.”

Magnus doesn’t hesitate to use his magic, pulling a sharpie into his hand and giving it to Alec. Alec picks up the nearest paper, uncaring that it’s one of Alec’s books. He draws a rune, careful with each detail. “This is called an Alliance Rune. Have Alec draw it on his chest over his heart, then he’ll draw it on your wrist.”

“What is this?”

Alec’s eyes take on a frantic look to them. “Trust me, Magnus. This is the key to keeping him here with you forever.”

Before Magnus can ask any more questions, Alec is starting to shimmer in that familiar gold color. “Thank you,” he says just before Alec is freezing and shifting into the next Alec. 

The moment this Alec is fully in his body, he’s lunging at Magnus, letting out a wanton moan. Magnus freezes. Alec’s nose runs up and down Magnus’ throat, making little whimpering noises as he does. 

“Alpha,” Alec murmurs. “Why can’t I smell you?”

“What?”

Alec pulls back, his eyes shining with confusion. He looks down at Magnus’ throat and shock registers across his face. Then he seems to take stock of himself, looking down at his chest and lower. “What the fuck is going on? I was just in bed. I was in heat. I can’t fucking smell you.”

“I’m not sure you would believe me even if I tried to explain it,” Magnus says with a shrug, not really knowing what else to say. 

“Am I gonna be back home soon?”

“Yes.”

Alec shrugs. “Well alright then.” He shakes out his hands, rolling his shoulders. “This is wild. I’m still horny as fuck but my  _ body _ doesn’t realize it. Your Alec must be having a fucking field day. Especially with the slick,” Alec says with a chuckle and a shake of his head as he bounces from one foot to the other. 

“The what now?”

Before he gets an answer, this Alec is on his way out the door, the next Alec arriving. It takes a moment for Alec to look around, registering that he’s somewhere new. Then he turns towards Magnus, that familiar look of shock on his face that Magnus as seen over and over and over tonight. 

“Magnus? Is this real?”

Magnus tilts his head. “Sorta. It’s all very complicated but don’t worry, you’ll be back in your own world soon enough, darling.”

Alec hazel eyes begin to water, his bottom lip quivering. Magnus’ stomach twists, trying to figure out what’s upsetting  _ this _ Alec so much. Without his conscious decision, he’s moving, pulling Alec into his arms and hugging him tight. 

“ _ Magnus _ ,” Alec brokenly sobs, clinging to Magnus like a lifeline. “We’ve never been able to touch like this. It feels so good.” 

Magnus rubs Alec’s back, running his fingers through his hair at the back of his head. He holds this Alec, desperately wishing there was a way to take his pain away. From the sounds of things, he and Alec are together in that world and he has to trust his counterpart will take care of him when he’s back home. 

The entire duration of this Alec’s visit, they’re content to stand there, holding each other. Eventually, the hug ends as Alec shimmers that golden color. 

“Thank you,” Alec whispers, his voice hoarse just before he’s gone, the new Alec ushered in. 

New Alec takes everything in slowly. Those insightful eyes look through the loft, look over the coffee table, look for the door. Finally, they land on Magnus, a little bit of tension leaving his shoulders. 

“Did I fall asleep on the couch? Is this a dream?”

Magnus is gentle as he leads Alec over to the sofa, letting him sit down without answering his question. Magnus just instinctively knows this Alec is mundane. Alec sits, turning towards Magnus with a soft smile. One that makes Magnus’ heart skip a beat. 

“Max is so worried about school tomorrow. God, I remember when we first adopted him. It feels like forever ago yet he’s growing up so fast. Too fast.”

Magnus smiles back, his stomach swooping. He and Alec have a  _ child _ in a different universe, living a happy mundane life. Something inside him  _ longs _ for the same. To have a baby with Alexander, to have a family together. 

“He’ll be fine though,” Alec goes on. “Smart as a whip like his Papa.”

Magnus reaches over, silently petting Alec’s hair, pushing his bangs away from his face. “I love you,” Magnus whispers, unable to keep it inside. This Alec is so soft, so sweet. Maybe he lived an easier life than his Alec. Magnus can tell that he’s loved,  _ happy _ . 

“I love you too, Magnus.”

The moment is broken as Alec’s body begins to shimmer. Magnus leans away, waiting to see who the next Alec will be, hoping  _ his _ will finally be home. 

Alec opens his eyes, his entire body going slack. He leans his head on the back of the sofa, turning to look at Magnus with an easy smile. Magnus only has a moment of relief before they’re portalling to the Institute, literally bringing a baby home with them that night. 

Most people would think what they’re doing is crazy and rash, but it’s not, especially with the information they have now. Max is  _ theirs _ and it was meant to be. 

It’s the next morning, Max asleep in his room, Alec playing with Magnus’ fancy coffee machine that’s more for looks than use. Magnus leans against the wall, watching as his husband makes a cup of coffee, a cup of foamy milk, and carefully pours it into the coffee, completing it with a leaf design. Alec smiles wide, giving Magnus a humble shrug. He’s dressed only in a pair of black boxers and Magnus isn’t sure he’s ever been more in love. 

“Where’d you learn this, darling?”

“I was a barista in another life,” Alec says easily, passing the coffee over to Magnus. Magnus takes a sip, humming in delight. 

“Where you by chance a masseuse in another life?” Magnus teases. 

“No. But I was a warlock.”

Magnus’ heart picks up speed as he remembers warlock Alec. “That reminds me,” he murmurs, walking away from Alec and going to the living room, picking up the rune and handing it to Alec who had followed behind. “Your counterpart gave me this. Said you needed to draw it over your heart and then onto my wrist.”

Alec raises his brow, staring at the rune. “I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“Me neither. He called it an Alliance Rune.”

Alec takes the paper in one hand, sticking his other hand out and giving Magnus an expectant look. Magnus rolls his eyes, using his magic to bring Alec’s stele straight to his open hand. After another long moment of Alec taking the rune in, he nods to himself, stepping away to the entryway and staring at the mirror there. With a concentrated look, Alec draws the rune over his heart. 

The smell of burnt hair rises in the room and Magnus wrinkles his nose, hating this part of runes. But then it’s over and the rune flares bright red. Alec’s eyes meet Magnus’ and Magnus holds out his wrist. As gently as possible, Alec draws the same rune. 

It happens all at once. Both runes light up bright golden before fading to a muted red color. Magnus can  _ feel _ Alec, can feel his angelic runes, can feel the power within him and in turn, he can feel the way his magic reaches out to Alec, flowing through him. They’re connected, soul and blood. 

Magnus takes Alec’s stele from his hand, his eyes widening as it lights up for him like it’s never done before. He looks at Alec whose eyes are on his own hands which light up with Magnus’ blue magic. 

“Holy shit,” Alec murmurs in awe. 

There’s more than just shared power, Magnus  _ knows _ that. This means so much for them. Their future was always a giant question mark but now it’s not. There’s finally certainty. There’s forever. They revel together in this newness until Max is waking up with a cry, demanding their attention. They’re giddy as they pull him from his crib. Their family feels complete, it feels cemented. There’s more to explore and try and experiment with, but the rest can wait until after Max’s morning bottle. 


End file.
